


Can’t Be Alone

by EdinaSaunders



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: It’s been a while since Abby's had anyone in bed with her. Is she ready for that next step?





	Can’t Be Alone

It was the night of her mother's funeral and Abby knew she couldn’t be alone. Athena had been there with her through it all. She’d helped Abby take care of her in some of her final days, and assisted in making the arrangements. She was the level headed one, and Abby couldn’t have done any of it without her. She only had one request. "Athena, come home with me tonight."

"Of course, baby girl. Anything you need," Athena said with a sympathetic smile. Abby reached out for Athena's hand, squeezing on just to reassure herself that Athena was really there and she wouldn’t be alone. They walked hand in hand away from the gravesite and towards Abby's car. Athena offered to drive, and Abby, quite thankfully, let her. There were tears on and off on the way home, soft, silent tears that did not go unnoticed by Athena. She knew Abby needed to let them out. She could cry on her shoulder all night if she had to.

The drive seemed shorter than Abby remembered, but she was grateful to be home. It felt different since her mother passed, but it was no less her home than it had been before. There was a certain sadness in the air, but many fond memories as well.

Abby looked tired, lost even. Athena followed her into her room and watched as she plopped herself on the bed. Athena got behind her and unzipped her dress. "It’s- it’s been a while," Abby stuttered, misinterpreting Athena's action.

"Doesn’t bother me. At all," she emphasized. "We'll take it slow. We don’t have to do anything tonight," Athena assured. Abby may have misinterpreted, but instead of explaining she just wanted to reassure that there’d be no pressure. She could take all the time she needed before they got to that step. She just wanted to be here for her tonight, that’s all.

"Get into your pajamas," Athena gently instructed. Abby rose slowly from the bed and pushed the dress of her arms, letting it slip into a heap on the floor. It was nothing they couldn’t clean up in the morning. Abby lethargically changed into her pajamas and slid into bed.

Athena walked over to Abby's side of the bed and kissed her cheek. "I’ll be back in just a minute, baby. Okay?" Abby nodded wordlessly and Athena slipped into the bathroom. She quickly removed her black dress and put on the tank top she’d packed in her purse in case of this exact situation. She figured Abby might need her so she thought it best to be prepared.

She quietly came back to the bedroom, tiptoeing in case Abby had already drifted off to sleep. Athena gently lifted the covers and crawled in next to Abby. "Hold me," Abby asked meekly.

Without any words Athena cuddled close to Abby, putting her arm around her. She used her free hand to brush Abby's hair to one side, placing a single chaste kiss under her ear. "Goodnight, baby girl," she whispered in her ear. "Sleep well."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my seventh fic for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more Abby/Athena, please leave a request. Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
